Állati problémák
by KatieWR
Summary: HTTYD x RotG szösszenet; Hiccup és Jack egy kollégiumi szobán osztoznak. Tannlaus ['tánlősz' Fogatlan] nem örül ennek. Azért csak meg kéne barátkozni a sráccal. A kép Kadeart munkája. Jó olvasást!


Állati problémák

Belép a szobába és elmosolyodik, kedvenc szobatársa egy találomra felkapott könyvét (az anatómiakönyvét) tartja maga elé pajzsul, a macskája fúj rá.  
>- Azonnal szólj rá erre a vérszomjas fenevadra! – mordul rá az áldozat, amint meglátja.<br>- Megint hozzányúltál a cuccaimhoz? – érdeklődi szinte vidáman. – _Tannlaus, koma hingađ*_ – szól macskához, az ágyára dobja a táskáját és felkapja a feketeséget, ami rögtön dorombolni kezd a karjaiban. – _Ég sagđi ađ ekki frjáls**_ – mondja kissé dorgáló hangsúllyal, megvakarva Tannlaus állát. – _Sjnall*** _– súgja mielőtt felnézne a rá mérgesen meredő Jackre. – Ezúttal mi történt?  
>- Csak meg akartam nézni a laptopodon, hogy nálad sincs net – morogja a fiú. – Erre <em>ez <em>rám ugrott.  
>- Csak a területét védi – érvel fáradtan, lehuppanva az ágyára. Tannlaus összegömbölyödik az ölében csendes dorombolással. – Én sem panaszkodom a tiédre.<br>- Nyúl nem csinál semmit.  
>- A múltkor megrágta az egyik rajzomat – morogja felpillantva.<br>- Kellett neked elől hagyni – von vállat flegmán.  
>- Kellett neked a gépemhez nyúlni. És tedd le a könyvemet – Jack egyik szemöldöke felszalad –, <em>légy szíves. <em>– Az anatómiakönyv tompán puffan az íróasztalán.  
>- Neveld meg a vadmacskádat. – Hiccup felsóhajt.<br>- Nem tudom ennél jobban a lelkére kötni, hogy ne piszkáljon.  
>- Akkor tedd ki a szűrét!<br>- Na-na-na! Tannlaus előbb volt itt mint te – emlékezteti felháborodottan. – Neked meg, ha jól tudom, ez az utolsó dobásod a város kollégiumaiban. – Jack egy pillanatra nagyon csúnyán néz rá. – Ú-úgy értem... h-ha csak me-megpróbálnál egy kicsit kedves lenni vele, nem akarna bántani és... – Elharapja a mondatot, mikor látja, hogy Jack felkapja a jégkorcsolyáit meg a hátizsákját és az ajtó felé veszi az irányt.  
>- Majd máskor – legyint és csukódik mögötte az ajtó.<br>Hiccup sóhajtva végigdől az ágyán.  
>- Most mondd meg – morogja maga elé. – Én sosem akarok vele összeveszni, de mindig kiharcolja valahogy. Te meg igazán megbarátkozhatnál vele. A végén még tényleg kirakhatlak és mehetsz vissza kóbor macskának, nem tetszene, mi? – Megvakarja a macska fülét, az boldog dorombolást hallatva fészkelődik a hasán, és lassan elszunnyad, csak úgy, mint a gazdája.<p>

Hiccup egy óra múlva arra riad, hogy neki igenis beadandót kell írnia művészettörténetből, és azt jobb addig, amíg a kedvenc szobatársa vissza nem tér a műjégpályáról, ahol óvodás és kisiskolás gyerekeket tanít korcsolyázni nagy lelkesedéssel és hatalmas szívvel, és ahonnan általában fáradtan, de sokkal jobb hangulatban esik vissza a Frost-Haddock szobába, hátha akkor tud majd beszélni vele. Bármennyire is különböznek, nem szeret vele haragban lenni.  
>Szóval nekiül a beadandónak, Tannlaus odafészkel az ölébe az íróasztalnál, aztán egy idő után odasomfordál Nyúl ketrecéhez, ami elfoglalja Jack majdnem egész asztalát, Hiccup csak fél szemmel figyeli, végül elmosolyodik, mikor a két állat egyetértésben összegömbölyödik a rács két oldalán.<br>A probléma most az, hogy Jack nem jön vissza egyhamar, Hiccup már volt tusolni és vacsorázni, megetette az állatokat is, és hiába minden erőlködése, neki muszáj lefeküdni időben, mert másnap korán van órája. És Jack csak valamikor éjfél körül esik be, és még azzal a lendülettel bezúg Hiccup mellé az emeletes ágy alsó szintjére.  
>- Menj innen – morogja álmosan, az ébresztő miatt nem túl kedvesen.<br>- Én most nem mászok fel – jön a válasz, és Jack vaktában lerántja a saját félig lelógó paplanját magára.  
>- Ez az én ágyam – ellenkezik ahogy arrébb lökdösi a karját, és bekucorodik a falhoz.<br>- Tusoltam a pályán, nem vagyok se büdös se koszos se semmi szóval hagyjál. – Hiccup sóhajt és a fejére húzza a paplanját.  
>- Tannlaus reggel meg fog téged ölni. Csak szólok. És hagyni fogom.<br>- Aha, kuss már, alszom.  
>És alszanak.<br>Valójában egyikük sem túl nagydarab, szóval elférnek, még ha nem is túl kényelmes. Ráadásul nyugodt alvók. Az éjszaka folyamán valamikor Tannlaus a lábukhoz gömbölyödik az ágy végében, és a Hiccup által szándékosan szabadon engedett Nyúl is felmászik hozzájuk valahogy, hogy a két paplankupac közén találjon kényelmes helyet magának.

Hat harminckor megszólal Hiccup ébresztője, amit nyöszörögve igyekszik kinyomni a még-öt-perc reményében, közben átmászik Jacken, akit egy pillanatig nem tud hová tenni az ő saját ágyában, és végül sikerül megszüntetni a bömbölő _On the top of the world_-öt.  
>- Ki az a barom, aki ilyenkor megy órára? – nyöszörgi a paplan alól Jack.<br>- Ki az a barom, aki nem találja a saját ágyát? – fekszik vissza Hiccup. – Egyáltalán mi a fenét csináltál te addig?  
>- Hóembert építettem a pályán – közli büszkén.<br>- Gratulálok. Na, vagy kiengedsz, vagy kirugdoslak innen.  
>Jack végre hajlandó megmozdulni és felmászni a saját ágyába, ahová magával viszi Nyulat is. Tannlaus meg sem mozdul az egész reggeli hacacáréra, úgyhogy Hiccup a kelés furcsasága ellenére nyugodtan el tud indulni órára.<p>

Amikor két óra múlva beesik, a szobában még mindig be van sötétítve, Tannlaus és Nyúl összebújva alszanak Jack hasához kucorodva, akin legalább már pizsama van, és észre sem veszi, hogy ő megérkezik. Elmosolyodik a látványon. Nos, legalább béke van, míg a hármas valamely tagja fel nem ébred.

KatieWR; 2014. november 28. – 2015. január 19.

*Tannlaus, gyere ide; izlandi  
>**Mondtam, hogy ezt nem szabad.<br>***Ügyes vagy. ~ Hic nem valami következetes a macskanevelésben.


End file.
